I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of games;
The invention is more particularly directed to a golfing type game;
The invention is even more particularly directed to a game which involves the use of chipping and putting portions of a golf game including means and method for causing minor undulations or variations of the surface, such as will usually be found on regular golfing turfs and putting greens.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many games of various types involving golf. Such games have included special putting games and certain long full scale driving games and the like.
The present game involves a combination of short chipping golf shots and putting on simulated golf course and golf green material which may be used either indoors or outdoors. The game involves unique scoring and scoring counters. This game now includes unique and unusual means and methods for imparting undulating or irregular minor variations in the otherwise level putting surfaces thus simulating the variations which naturally exist on even the most meticulously groomed golf greens.
We know of no game combining the features of chipping and putting together with a unique scoring arrangement and surface altering feature as in our present invention, and in that sense we know of no prior art which would be applicable to this invention.